The summer camp
by phillipp
Summary: Ashley and Hannah are with her class drove into the summer camp. But then encounter a killer of more and more victims.
1. Arriving with obstacles

Ashley and Hannah were on the way to Sommercamp.Doch they had no idea what they would send.  
"Hey Hannah, do yourself to me," said Ashleyzu her.  
, Ok! Say, you freust even at the camp? "She asked Ashley.  
"Not really, especially not with the whole class go out there and even with Mr.Flower and Mrs.Stone.antwortete they annoyed.  
The bus took quite lange.Einige were asleep, some played and some were just out of the Fenster.Doch the long wait was worth it, she had finally arrived.  
The camp was pretty far from the city and it was exactly in Wald.Es there were only small huts where usually only two to three persons purely durften.Denn the camp was built in 1943 and therefore everything is very old and they gebrechlich.Aber could even swim yet, because right before them was a pretty big lake.  
, And Ashley, I go into a hut, "said Hannah Mr.Flower very quickly.  
"Well, your go into the house No.13." He replied.  
Ashley and Hannah ran over to her house.  
"Look at times, the shack is fully ugly," said Hannah angry.  
, Was yes! "She replied.  
The two grabbed their bags and their pockets aus.Es was not even a toilet or a shower in the house.  
The bus's arrival and unpacking had quite a long time and it was already very late.  
They all meet in large buildings, there Saal.Um the evening to enjoy and something to essen.Die class maintained thriving as well the next day would expire.  
It was always later and later and the teacher sent the students in their small huts.  
, Uuuuuaaahhhhhh! But I'm tired, "said Ashley and yawned incidentally.  
"The kanst loud but you say." Answered Hannah back and muttered itself slowly into their kuscheliege blanket one.  
Ashly made the light from hannah and saw a little bit out of the window.  
, Uuuaah! Night Hann ...! Hannah broke her friend Ashley.  
"What is it? I'm so tired." She said quietly and exhausted.  
"Have you not seen since?" Hannah asked them nervous.  
, "No! What then?" Ashley replied almost asleep.  
"Well this figure at the window!" Hannah whispered softly.  
, "Oh that you've just imagined," she whispered back.  
Ashley Aufeinmal saw this strange shape at the window stehen.Doch it was not simply because herum.Er or she has a large knife in his hand and wrote something on the Fensterscheibe.Da stands out: I KILL YOU ALL!.  
, "Oh shit what are we doing now?" Asked Ashley with the pulse racing.  
, Oh is best we go to the teachers and tell them. "She said even faster.  
, Spiders, you could a joke or even the reality and a killer just waiting for you to come out! "Replied Hannah ängstlich.Doch what should you do?  
Raus they could not go, but they had too much fear.  
But it was too late! From outside they heard Barbara Mitschülerin schreien.Der her killer has admitted beat.

the next chapter coming soon ...


	2. Alone in the wood

Ashley and Hannah have a scream heard by Barbara and whether there was anyone they quickly ran out of their hut on the way to hardly had they arrived there were already all students and teachers there.  
"Oh my God! What is happening? Ashley asked the teacher .  
, Barbara it is .. .. .. it is death! "Replied with fear.  
"As for what it is death?" Said Hannah shaken.  
"Who could do such a thing?" Asked one Mitschülerin.  
The schoolgirl was so much panic in which they ran the dark forest.  
The other, they wanted to stop yet, but it was already too late.  
,, Holt immediately Carron back! "Screamed to their students.  
But Carron was in the forest two teachers have asked the students in the great hall to go.  
"Ok well now no longer what will happen." said.  
"Exactly! We are now calling the police and ask to look after Carron and us from here again fetch." said afterwards.  
But when they went to the phone and the handset was abnehmtden the phone students said the cable from electricity pylons disconnected the phone was dead  
Nobody should leave the Chamber and all windows should be closed they had two schoolgirls as they had noticed were the doors and windows even if the doors and windows from the inside to be made, they go only from the outside again.  
So Ashley and Hannah were sitting outside in the dark notes.  
They now know that everything could happen and ran into their small hut zurü whether cabinet or bed they put everything in front of the door and they took any matters that serve as a weapon kö also the murderer of Barbara has noticed the two schoolgirls were lock out.  
,, Oooohhhh shit! As you see him? "Asked Hannah totally fearful." Jaaa! I see him! "Ashley yelled back.  
"He has come to kill us even!" Ashley whispered softly.  
"He writes something to the window." Hannah said excitedly.  
"As is: HER SINCE THE NEXT! They whispered and got almost no air longer here.  
They both knew they would be the next to the other they could not help from the terminal.  
They have been to itself the phrase the murderer had written to the window, he was already so quickly disappeared again.  
It was no longer them are now first on himself everything went so quickly that it was already morning. Ashley and Hannah gave cautious in the furniture to the side door to take all their weapons and ran to the Hall of was nothing more ü he was with the students and teachers burned.  
"The room .. he is gone," said Ashley frightened.  
"I know! All are death!" Said Hannah.  
They no longer wanted to stay here and starve and murdered either to they ran into the forest and sought help.

The next chapter coming soon ...  
I am pleased about reviews.


End file.
